


i’m in love with how you feel

by stargazingcafe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, an attempt to save the seoksoon ao3 tag and community in itself, seokmin and soonyoung would just die for each other, they’re soulmates y’all just blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingcafe/pseuds/stargazingcafe
Summary: seokmin’s never seen the world but he’s seen soonyoung.





	i’m in love with how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> [<3](https://youtu.be/ceV62E-c86g)

seokmin hasn’t seen the world; he’s been to chile, a third of europe, and maybe some of asia, but he’s never seen the world. 

he’s never seen the world but he’s seen soonyoung and in all honesty, he finds a profound sense of grief in the eyes of those who haven’t.

soonyoung is his bandmate. they met during their trainee days, numbers in calendars that flew by and swept members in and out of the practice room, air filled with pressure and lightheartedness. he told seokmin his name in a song -the stickiest he had in mind because that’s a soonyoung thing to do- and seokmin gave him back a smile -the biggest he could muster because that’s a seokmin thing to do.- they shook hands, and the first joke to ever come out of soonyoung’s mouth inside that building, was first heard by seokmin. soonyoung always tells him that his reply won over his heart. 

soonyoung is his friend. they supported each other as much as they could during the difficult training times, including the weighting days, the physical evaluation sessions, the vocal and physical warming, the psychological examinations. they formed their special segment, “soonseok talk” so they could have a space where they only thought about having fun and cleaned their minds of the toxicity of undergoing training. when one of them had a particularly awful day, the other couldn’t physically stay behind. 

soonyoung is his _best_ friend. word ran fast along the building that if you needed soonyoung, you most likely needed seokmin, and that if you talked to one, you were pretty much referring to the other as well. they shared a likeness in mind, a similarity of thoughts and ideas, and the most heartfelt sympathy ever found in two people. to this day, it feels that if you upset seokmin, you are upsetting soonyoung somewhere, too. and vice versa. their bond goes back years, but no one ever counts them like that; jihoon and seungcheol are counted that way. seokmin and soonyoung are counted in the meaningfulness of their relationship, how much of one they mean to the other. 

soonyoung is seokmin’s second soul. the latter thinks that there’s two of himself inside of him, one to be and one to feel. or maybe it’s the other way around. one to feel and one to be. soonyoung doesn’t care -he laughed fondly when he heard it- because either way, seokmin considers him someone he can be and feel. and that sort of thing travels heavily in their bones; if soonyoung is away, he’ll ask for seokmin. if seokmin is in trouble, he’ll ask for soonyoung. there’s no calculation, no waiting to be done, because the other would drop anything to get there; they know this, so they don’t push their luck. that’s it with the two of them: they are conscious of what the other would do and they never ask them to. it’s not a matter of the kisses they shared, the hugs and warmth they’ve offered to each other, but rather one of the sincerity they have in their eyes and their hearts when they see one another and understand better than anyone in the world that there is no way they’ll feel the same for someone that’s not them. 

this is _it_. there is nothing to see anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> seoksoon are each other’s soul twins kay bye!


End file.
